


Whole Hog

by Airie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Chance Meetings, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airie/pseuds/Airie
Summary: Mercy gets separated from her team while pushing the payload Numbani. Luckly, she makes a new friend in one of the back alleys.





	Whole Hog

"Fire in the hole!" An excited cry, followed by erratic laughter echoed in the underpass.

"Get to cover!" 76 ordered, sprinting off the cart into one of the chic Numbani boutiques, as the ominous sound of a motor engine grew louder and closer.

"Scheisse!" Mercy's inner voice cursed. She dashed away to a conveniently situated cafe, hopefully away from what was coming. She ducked behind the counter, waiting for the danger to pass. Seconds flew by with no explosion. Instead, there was a metallic bang, like when a large mechanical device hits a wall. The threat was over, it seemed.

She waited a few additional moments, just a safeguard, before peeking out of the establishment. The streets were clear, no sign of the cart or her team. With a sigh of relief, the healer foolishly walked out into the open.

"Personne n'échappe à mon regard!" She heard a chilling voice from above. A split-second later a small red dot found it's mark, resting at the center of her forehead. She opened her mouth in a silent cry, frozen in place by the realization, that although she could not see Widowmaker, the sniper had a clear shot of her. It was over.

But the killing shot never came, thanks to a sturdy chain that shot from behind a nearby corner. A gruesome looking hook, blurred by the momentum, found it's mark at one of the above balconies, pulling the stunned sniper down, out of Mercy's field of view.

"Come here little piggy." A low, hoarse grunt beckoned. A moment later Mercy heard Widow's descending shriek, as if the sniper was pushed off a ledge.

Against her wits, she trotted towards the corner where her unexpected savior should be. After all, she couldn't just leave without at least saying thank you!

"Mein gott…!" She gasped, facing her mystery hero.

The man was a huge, towering mountain of fat and muscle. Angela's first thought was of a post-apocalyptic wasteland raider, like from that one classic movie she once saw with Lena. "Anger Management Road"… or something along those lines. His face was hidden behind a leather gas mask fashioned to resemble a hog's snout.

"What are you lookin' at?" He grunted, though his voice hadn't betrayed any anger. For someone of his physique he seemed surprisingly stoic. Like an animal which knows it has nothing to fear from predators, because it's the largest and strongest beast around.

"I… Danke." She thanked, humbled by his size. She was literally standing in his shadow! In her mind she dubbed him "Hog".

"Piece of cake." Was his reply. 

Angela took a step back. It was obvious he wasn't a part of her unit, he could possibly be affiliated with their enemies. He didn't seem like someone who's patience you'd want to test. She really had to go back to her team, make sure they're all safe and healed. But… she couldn't. This towering brute was somehow… drawing her closer. What was going on? Was it his abnormal height? The sheer size of him? Or the primal, yet pleasant smell radiating from him?

Unexpectedly, he dropped on one knee, releasing his weapons from his massive hands. But it was not some romantic gesture, he was clearly in pain. He grunted and shook his head, shifting to all fours, making him look even more like an animal. Angela squeaked at this sudden behavior, confused at what was happening.

She noticed a short, Japanese-style blade wedged in the Hog's back, just below the right shoulder. No doubt Genji's work. It must have been there for a while, the trail of blood going down the chunky back was dry. Instantly regaining her composure, she approached him not as a blushing damsel in distress, but a seasoned combat medic.

"Push off." He grumbled, reaching to swat her away like a troublesome fly.

"I'm a doctor. Let me patch you up." She insisted, dodging his meaty arm.

The only way she could reach the blade was to mount him. Without hesitation she slung her leg over his lower back, then straddled him, her legs closing above his rump like she was attempting to ride a wild… well… hog. 

He bucked, groaning in angry protest. Mercy grabbed the sword, conjuring what humble strength she had to remove it. Her grip and the Hog's trashing freed the blade after a few intense moments of her pulling and him doing his best to throw her off. The man squealed under the mask. Blood gushed from the wound. Mercy's eyelid hadn't flinched - she had experience with difficult patients. She tossed Genji's weapon away, grabbing her staff in both hands.

"Healing stream engaged!" She ordered with force, controlling a steady, warm ray of light which seeped into the wound, miraculously closing it. 

Hog stopped fighting and feel flat on his stomach, exhausted by the ordeal, but stable and safe. Angela rolled off him, resting on her back next to the wheezing and sweating body.

"Good as new." She sighed with relief, more to herself than her troublesome patient.

She could hear the Hog's heavy breathing under the mask. It was regular and slow, nothing to worry about from a medical perspective. She felt good knowing they were even. Saving lives always gave her a sense of accomplishment and satisfaction.

He snorted and hoisted himself on one arm, gazing up at the sun. It was a hot, sunny day. Grunting with disapproval, the Hog dragged himself to some shade, near a majestic statue of a rhino.

"Thanks." He huffed, tucking himself out and relaxing in the shade the statue provided.

"It's what I do."

There was nothing more to say and it was time to go. Again, instead of following duty's call, Mercy motioned closed, away from the punishing rays. She admired the massive, jiggly belly which glistened in the sun like nobody's business. She liked the pronounced belly button, fitting perfectly into the stylized pig tattoo. Especially, when it moved up and down with each breath. 

What a specimen! A perfect blend of muscle and fat, pleasantly bouncy and yet still vascular, mainly on his arms and neck. His skin was healthy rosy with charming sun kisses on the shoulders and chest. No stretch marks, no sagging spoiled it. He had a perfect ratio of white body hair… There was no sense in denying her desires - she wanted to ride this hog.

He may be a brute of few words, but he wasn't oblivious. The little angel's lustful stare and blush hadn't eluded him. She wasn't faking attraction to dull his wits - if she wanted, she could have taken him out just a second ago. All she had to do was push the sword deeper and be done with it. But she didn't and now they were here.

Talk was cheap. Mercy reached for what she wanted, undoing his pants impatiently. He didn't wear any underwear, which made things much easier. She sighed in awe, taking in both hands the limp, chunky cock, covered in thick, abundant and velvet soft foreskin. Grasping in both hands she gave the slumbering monster a vigorous stroke. Slowly, it awakened, thickening up and pronouncing it's thick veins. Her mouth watered at the sight of throbbing girth.

"A most impressive display!" Mercy praised, bowing to lick on the bulbous tip, which barely peeked from under the uncut skin. His heavy, musky scent polluted her senses, leaving only the desire to lick, suck, take in whatever he had to offer…

Her mouth was watery, lips pursed and red, ready for a demanding service. Impulsively, the doctor pressed them against the glossy glans and smoothly lowered her head until she reached the base. The musky, salty flavor filled her mouth, intoxicating with a promise of carnal fun. Loudly and messily, she worked her tongue and lips to satisfy her new acquaintance. Soon, she could feel him fully harden, yet remain velvety soft, thanks to the thick coat of foreskin. The thicker he got, the harder it was for her to take the whole thing in one gulp. His cock was short but thick, the type of cubby member that will leave you swollen and gaping. She longed for that sensation.

The Hog's massive palm wandered up and down her back, stroking Mercy like a favorite pet. A pleased grunt escaped from under his mask when she cradled his massive balls in her delicate hand, massaging them with just the right amount of force. She sure knew male anatomy. As pleasant as it was to lay back with this little angel working his junk, it was time to give her some attention as well… And loosen her for what was coming.

Effortlessly, he reached under her waist, hoisted up and turned around 180 degrees for a perfect 69. Angela giggled, then gasped as the hog snout burrowed between her thighs, digging into her crotch. His hot breath warmed her moistening slit, whilst his meaty hands groped her ass, spreading her cheeks to reach deeper. How could he manipulate his mask like that? Never mind, it didn't matter. She went down on the chubby penis to muffle her embarrassingly eager moans. Though, her melting pussy and wiggling behind gave away how much she loved this bizarre foreplay.

A spurt of heavy precome leaked into her mouth. Good god, he was practically oozing virility. She wanted him. She wanted this beast of a man to use and abuse her holes however he'd please. She was about to give up dignity and beg him to fuck her, when she heard a low grumble down under.

"Ready."

"For what?" She asked, reluctantly pulling his cock out of her mouth.

"Ready to go WHOLE HOG." He announced with vigor. 

The angel squeaked, once again being lifted and spun in the air to be sat on his laps. Her back comfortably rested against his sweaty belly, his meat stuffed even more comfortably between her ass cheeks. The tip snuggled against her moist entrance, pressing on unceremoniously, until it met with the fabric's resistance. Her suit was thin enough, that she felt the pulsing of his veins.

"Oh, just tear it open!" She demanded impatiently.

And that he did, tearing off a generous amount of material, uncovering her smooth, swollen vulva. Mercy was about to greedily lower herself on the thick shaft, hadn't he stopped her with a good grip under the thighs.

"Don't tease!" The doctor begged, wiggling in his painless yet iron grip, with the blunt tip barely caressing her ready sex.

"I will make you squeal." The Hog assured patiently, lowering her steadily on his rod.

Thank god she didn't foolishly impale herself on that thing - it was too big for her! She never had a cock this thick and with that much skin. Though she was wet and relaxed, her body protested against such girth. Her eyes watered, tears streamed down her cheeks. Though he took it slow, the friction and heat made the experience numbingly intense.

After the first few thrusts Mercy stretched enough to make the pain ease up a bit, making room for bittersweet pleasure. Though 'thrusts' might not be the best description - the Hog made no effort to move his hips, instead he held the doctor firmly, moving up and down his cock like a realistic sex toy.

"How barbaric," she thought realizing this embarrassing fact. "But how exciting!"

Her pleased cries were enough encouragement for the surprisingly tender brute to go harder, lifting her up so that his cock popped out with a vulgar sound, only to then lower her to the very base, deep enough that she felt her cervix pushed back by his meaty glans. This continued for several minutes, with the force and pace increasing and Mercy's self-respect and grasp of reality decreasing. She used vulgar, vile words (which she would never use around her friends) to encourage and praise the Hog. He in return made sure to satisfy the doctor's need to be fucked, quote "like she's not a person".

Pleasure and pain merged into a maddening haze. She wasn't sure if she was about to come or finally pass out from exhaustion. Her pussy was hot and sore, her abdomen throbbed with numb pain, demanding to stop. She hung her head, giving up any shred of autonomy. Though her vision got blurry, she could see a protrusion forming just below her navel with each plunge of that thick cock.

She heard a pleased grunt from behind - the Hog was enjoying every inch of her tender flesh. His prick buried itself harder, the muscles on his laps tightened - telltale signs he was about to come.

"I'm going hog wild!" He roared unexpectedly, violently ejaculating inside the little angel, flooding her sweet insides with his thick semen.

Just like he promised, Mercy squealed with ecstasy, strain and relief having a rough orgasm herself. The abundant streams of rich seed coated her inner walls, easing the friction and pain. The load was generous - most of it shot deep into the doctor. What wasn't taken in by her loosened pussy, squirted out with ludicrous pressure.

Slowly, the two unlikely partners eased down - exhausted and sweaty. The Hog pulled out his softening member, releasing from Mercy's cunny a second gush of juices and cum. She moaned softly, too exhausted to string up a coherent sentence, then finally slipped into oblivion. 

Gently, the Hog laid her on her side at the base of the rhino statue, so that she was safe from the sun and anyone's sight. Mercy was a wet, hot mess. Her cheeks were red, glistening with tears. Needless to say, her makeup was ruined. Her usually pink and tight pussy was a raw red gape, still leaking seed. She will likely have trouble walking for a few days, probably have bruises on her inner thighs where his palms held her in their iron grip… But other than that, there was no permanent damage.

Though he utterly destroyed her pussy, there was still the smooth, pink pucker of her asshole, that wasn't given his attention. Perhaps there was enough time to…

"Hog? HOGGIEEEE!? Where are you mate? I'm getting worried!" A hysterical voice with a heavy Australian accent called out somewhere nearby.

The Hog grumbled annoyed. Right, there was a payload to stop… though that business probably sorted itself by now. 

"She'll be right." He concluded with a nod. 

He took one last look on the sweet little healer he fucked into unconsciousness, then picked up his gear and went on his way to cause chaos and destruction somewhere else.


End file.
